Wings of his Heart
by King Kyuubi
Summary: Something happened in the forest of death now a new shinobi is born and the world will forever change
1. Chapter 1

Alright I'm back my other story i lost hope but it will return i had the next chapter wrote before i lost everything so i got mad but now i got this story so hope you like anyway i'm moving so wouln't have internet for a while... i know the horror lol well here's chapter 1

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**"Demon talking"**

**'Demon thoughts'**

**_"Summon/Ethereal being talking"_**

**_'Summon/Ethereal being thinking'_**

_Writing_

Oh before i forget I OWN NOTHING but idea actually inspired by **Naruto the Angel of Darkness by Uncle Joe**

* * *

Ch. 1 So it Began

"I'm going to tell you a story a story most of you are familiar with but once I finish and the real story starts your perspective will change and my universe will never be the same. My name is Naruto Uzamaki and right now in nearly 15 now most of you probably thought I was the same age as my team mates or my graduating class but that couldn't be farther from the truth as you know I failed the genin test twice and unlike the chunin exams it is only held once a year so instead of me graduating at 13 I graduated at 15 but the only reason I passed was because one of my sensei's

MIZUKI-TEME told me if I stole a scroll from the only man who cared from me the Hokage and learn something I'd pass…and I believed him looking back I feel foolish but because of him I learned the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) what it does is split my chakra and a little of my soul so that all my clones are like me though recently I noticed some had a little bit of a different personality one even tried to kill me in my sleep… I don't think it's normal to try and kill yourself but then again I did make him scrub my toilet but after that little episode I learned something if instead of letting the chakra just float away like normally I absorbed it back in order to stop…myself I saw myself cleaning the toilet and grumbling about cruel and unusual punishment then me trying to strangle well me so I sent a clone over to my team meeting and then when he came back I took the remaining chakra back and learned that are mission was once again to catch the damn cat Tora which took all day and that for once Sakura didn't hit him because this clone didn't ask her out I searched the clones memory and realized that one didn't like her and it gave him so many reasons why but one stood out she was a bitch plain and simple it was then I decided while I'll keep the appearance that I liked her I would really look for someone who I could love and who will possible love me and when I find her I'll give her every ounce of the love I was denied"

Naruto sighed "Where was I oh yes so then Mizuki-teme told me a secret that had been hidden from me that the fourth Hokage the man I looked up to sealed the Nine Tailed Fox A.K.A the Kyuubi no Kitsune in me and I ran I admit I was scared and didn't know what to do I mean I saw this man put a giant shuriken in Iruka-sensei's back but Iruka-sensei told Mizuki that he believed in me and that I was a person well after that I kicked his ass" Naruto busted into laughter "And as you know I was put on a squad with Sakura and Sasuke under Kakashi Hatake and we had our real test were that Teme stuck his fingers up my ASS and we failed but then we passed" Naruto scratches his head "That still confuses me then we start the lovely D ranked mission where I found a scroll in a gutter about sealing things into special tattoo's I had my clones study hard on it and now have a special one on my arm where something special will go when I find it but after a while of D ranked missions I finally cracked and yelled and begged and then ojiji (basically the man I view as a grandfather or how everyone else knows him as the Third Hokage) gave my team a C ranked mission to protect an old drunk called Tazuna

While on are way we were attacked by two nuke-nin called the demon brothers who quickly took out Kakashi and went for me unfortunately I was saved by my rival Sasuke the god damn teme moved quickly and didn't freeze up like I did Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and knocked them out it was then I swore by the pain in my left hand that I would never need to be saved again we learned that a man named Gato was after him and stronger ninja were probably ahead we decided that we would continued and then we ran in to Momochi Zabuza A ranked Nuke-nin and one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist he was Also known as the Demon Hidden in the Mist because of his silent killing techniques and the slaughter of genin even before he was a ninja Kakashi-sensei fought him and was caught but me and Sasuke freed him and Kakashi nearly killed him before a Hunter-nin fired two Senbon needles in to his neck killing him or so we thought after dragging Kakashi to Tazuna's house where his daughter Tsunami let us in Kakashi woke up the next day and told us he was still alive and that we needed to train to hopefully help our sensei fight this Nuke-nin So we learned how to climb trees" Crickets chirp in the background before the blond ninja furiously waves his arms

"It's not what you think we learned without using our arms we basically walked up the trees Sakura finished first while me and Sasuke barely even make it up halfway the first day that night Tazuna told us the story of Inari's step father and after hearing that I decided then and there that I would prove hero's still existed so on the sixth day of training all night I was awakened by a beautiful girl named Haku who taught me that "When a person is protecting something truly precious to them that was when you showed your true strength" and that she dropped the biggest bomb I ever heard "Just so you know I'm a boy" Naruto cried a little "She was so pretty and for her to be a guy I questioned myself then and there but I knew in my heart I wasn't gay but still the way he looked" he shakes his head "Anyways on the seventh day me and Sasuke finally got the tree climbing exercise down and that night we made it to the top of a 40 foot high tree that night Inari said something that struck a chord

"Your always clowning around and having fun you don't know the pain of loneliness or suffering I've put up with" and I snapped at him I knew it was wrong and I shouldn't have but with so many times having been in the hospital because of the furball inside me well if anything he didn't know but I knew not to blame him after all this was and is my burden" a sigh came from the blond who started to rest his eyes as he continued his thoughts "The next morning I realized they let me sleep in and it pissed me off so I rushed out of the house but half to the bridge I saw a boar completely slashed up and the slashes led towards Tazuna's house I arrived like a hero would at the last minute and saved Tsunami and Inari and told him he was a strong kid to try and protect his mom I raced to the bridge and made a big entrance and snuck into a dome of ice to help Sasuke which I admit now was a bad move the Hunter-nin that worked with Zabuza nearly destroyed us but Sasuke activated his families Kekkei Genkai they called it The Sharingan with it the tables turned before Sasuke took a hit for me and I believed he died well lets just say all hell broke loose I tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra and went on a rampage as I was going to kill the hunter nin the mask fell and there stood Haku I couldn't do it so I asked why he told me his story much like I'm doing now how his mother killed his father and he in turn killed his father and wandered till Zabuza found him he swore an oath to be his tool and that made him happy because he was wanted, he begged me to kill him now that he no longer had a use after much convincing I agreed and he said "If we met some other way some other place we could have been friends" and I lunged but he grabbed my arm apologized and disappeared when the mist cleared I saw him impaled by Kakashi-sensei his arm sticking out his back I shuddered Sakura asked what happened to Sasuke and I turned my head I felt her run by with Tazuna but I couldn't look I knew what laid behind me

I looked up as Kakashi-sensei disabled Zabuza's arms completely his blade fell close to me and then Gato showed up and we learned the truth he never planned to pay the two Nuke-nin he then proceeded to kick Haku's dead body I went off on Zabuza a man that could easily kill me even in the condition he was in and he cried I knew his heart changed at that moment and he truly did care he asked for a kunai and I gave him one then I watched as he killed men after men and was impaled multiple time before taking Gato's head straight off I learned what a real man would do just to avenge his precious person as Zabuza fell Sakura interrupted my thought as she screamed Sasuke was alive I smiled Haku spared him after all, the thugs Gato decided to bring decided they would destroy the town seeing as there boss was dead but much like I did Inari showed up in the nick of time and saved us, with Kakashi-sensei's help me and him drove the bandits off Zabuza spoke to Kakashi and asked to see Haku one more time when in the middle of summer a light snow fell letting Zabuza know he still cared and as every one left I heard him call my name very weakly he told me to take his sword but in order to do that he wanted to be buried next to Haku I agreed so two weeks later they were side by side the bridge build and we were leaving

I had a shadow clone go with them as I went and retrieved the sword when I arrived I saw something I knew wasn't their when we left the black collar Haku wore when we first met sat around the swords handle" Naruto smiled "It was like he wanted me to have it so I sealed the sword and collar into my arm and when night fell and it was my turn for watch I switched back with my clone and learned what went on while I was gone I decided to create my own Nindo I liked the sound of it and I hoped I could always remember the sacrifice of the two that helped me become who I am after I returned to the village the hokage was worried because of the Kyuubi's chakra being used he gave me a small black box and told me if I ever was in a position where Kyuubi could give me problem to channel some of my chakra into it and he'll come immediately we took on some more boring missions a couple of weeks later after a mission Konohamaru (the grandson of the third Hokage) snuck up and asked if his boss would play ninja but after a few choice word (cough insults cough) Sakura was beyond pissed and chased after him only for him to run into some foreign nin who picked him up and would of beat him up had not two things happened one Sasuke showed up and 'rescued' Konohamaru and the two's third teammate showed up the three informed us of the upcoming Chunin exam the next day we stood on the bridge waiting for Kakashi when he showed up he gave us the forms saying it was our choice and to go to room 301 if your applying the next day Sakura, Sasuke, and me arrived and ran into trouble on the second floor before heading back down a creepy guy in green spandex declaring his love for Sakura and challenged Sasuke to a fight I tried to help but was thrown into a wall I think" a nervous laugh rang form the blue eyed nin's mouth

"Sasuke got his ass handed to him and we went to the third floor and saw Kakashi-sensei who told us that only all three of us could participate and let us in the others from are graduating class slowly came towards us and after a little bit of talking a genin who took the test 7 times told them to quite down but of course I yelled I'll kick all their asses and then got hit by Sakura the genin told us his name was Kabuto and told us some useful stuff then hell broke loose some sound nin attacked Kabuto and the first proctor arrived and told us the first test was a written one I nearly cried over that fact I was doomed so I risked it all and waited for the tenth question where on guts alone I passed the second proctor seemed familiar but I couldn't place it after a little scare she told us the second exam was capture the scroll in the forest of death and make it to the tower on the second day a huge wind separated us and I was eaten by a snake after making so many clones I burst out and found my teammates who were about to give up to a grass ninja after beating some sense into Sasuke and a little bit of a fight I tapped into Kyuubi's chakra and fought hard but he did a weird seal and I fell unconscious I woke up inside my mind which is where this story truly begins……

A dripping sound rang through the area as the young ninja opened his bright blue eyes to see himself in the waters reflection "What happened" he asked no one as he rubbed his head as the last thing he remembered flooded his mind "What happened to the forest" a deep voice rang through the corridor **"COME TO ME"** even though he knew he shouldn't his body complied and he walked out the corridor into a giant chamber with a giant gate that held on top of it a burning set of symbols representing the five elements stood out **"CHILD COME CLOSER"** he walked forward as he did a giant paw came crashing in front of him before the creaturepulled back a now burnt paw **"THIS SECOND SEAL SEEMS TO STOP ME FROM DOING ANYTHING" **a massive eye opened the blood red eye looked at our blond hero **"EVEN IN MYFACE YOU DON'T FLINCH DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM"** Naruto nodded "Kyuubi no Kitsune the one who made my life hell and yet seems to help me when I need it probably to save your own ass but you seem to at least help unlike others" the Kyuubi's eye widen as what this child, this young kit, said to him **"SEEMS LIKE YOU ARE PERCEPTIVE CHILD YES BY ME HELPING I PROLONG MY OWN LIFE IT SEEMS BUT THAT IS NOT THE REASON YOU ARE HERE"** Naruto looked around "Where am I and why have you brought me here" a deep rumble passed through the chamber that may have been a laugh

"**IT SEEMS YOU ARE A SPECIAL CHILD AFTER ALL THE REASON YOUR HERE IS BECAUSE THE MAN OROCHIMARU SET THIS SECOND SEAL OVER THE FIRST AND THIS CAUSED TWO THINGS TO HAPPEN ONE THE SEAL THAT HELD ME CRACKED MEANING WHEN THE SECOND SEAL IS REMOVED MY YOUKAI WILL RUSH TO YOU CAUSING THE FIRST SEALS PURPOSE TO BEGIN EARLY YOUR BODY WILL SLOWLY ABSORB MINE TILL ONLY MY MIND REMAINS THE SECOND WAS THAT DOOR APPEARED" **The eye darted towards the door that stood near where he entered from "Does that mean I'm becoming you and what's behind that door" Naruto asked while warily looking back and forth from the Kyuubi and the door **"CHILD I AM ME AND YOU ARE YOU WE NEVER WILL BE ONE WHILE YOU MAY TAKE MY YOUKAI AND MAKE IT INTO YOUR CHAKRA THING WE WILL NOT BE THE SAME I MAY HELP YOU BUT NOT TILL YOU INTEREST ME ENOUGH TO WARRANT IT AS FOR THE DOOR I DO NOT KNOW FIND OUT YOURSELF I'M GOING BACK TO SLEEP"** the giant eye closes and Naruto slowly walks towards the door huffing about the 'oh so helpful furball' he looked over the door it was red and black and ancient looking a feather stood in the center of the door as he pushed it open a low screech rang he stepped through and in the middle of the room there was a light shining on a pedestal in the light stood a statue of a small creature he walked towards it and read the inscription _"The power to protect, the power to defend, the power to attack, these three are but one in the same the life you live allows for your mind to bare the strain speak with the guardian if you think you are ready and answer truthfully and if you shall appease his curiosity you will bear the mark of the Winged Heart Are you the One?"_ he looked to the creature on the pedestal it was roughly 10 inches tall the creature resembled a knight riding a dragon with only wings and hind legs but the knight himself had two black wings whose tips were dyed red the eyes glowed Blue before it spoke

"_**Are you the bearer of this door"**_ Naruto nodded "Yes my name is Naruto Uzamaki" _**"Allow me to peer into your past and ask one question"**_ Our favorite Ninja nodded _**"First the question Why do you fight"**_ The nervousness faded as he stood tall and answered "To protect the ones who are precious to me for them I'd give my life to protect them because they saved me from my own hell" the creature nodded _**"Relax and step forward"**_ Naruto took a deep breath and stepped forward a light shined as he lifted in to the air his eyes turning pure white before he slowly was lowered to the floor _**"Your life was not an easy one nor will it be many things lie ahead and I the Wyvern Knight accept you as the bearer of the mark"**_ Naruto raised his head and met his eyes "What does this mean" the Knight chuckled _**"In your world think of this as a Kekki Genkai your body will change and knowledge shall flow what happens I do not know the only continuing trait is a set of wings tattooed over your heart and these wings that will grow from your back always red and black as you see my heart was a defender you are a protector the first actually so what will happen is unknown the power will manifest after three days since you were knocked out how time passes here I am unsure of but be sure to have someone you trust there so they can help you eat and dress accordingly to accommodate your new body and possibly your mind I will speak to you both afterwards" **_Naruto nodded "Will the wings always be out and how do I start" the figure laughed_** "yes young one the wings can be hidden by a coat but they shall always be there and now pick me up and all shall be done by your will, soul, body, and anything you have in you and from that your form will appear first in here then out there it is time young one good luck for I now pass the power to you and name you The Crimson Angel"**_ Naruto picked the statue up before being jettisoned from his own mind seeing himself briefly in the waters reflection if this is what he truly will look like well the smile said it all butback in the chamber two figures emerged and smiled "Great to be alive again" the taller chuckled and the shorter one nodded "Hai Zabuza-sama"

* * *

So what do you think i know its not great right now but i trying lol please reveiw and vote for who you want the pairing to be it's on my profile hurry before i pair him with a tree thats right run LMFAO anyways reveiw please 


	2. Chapter 2

Well still no internet thank Inari for parents well here's chaptrer 2 hope you like it

* * *

Ch.2 The Preliminaries

Naruto awoke to find the forest moving at a steady speed toward the tower which was now visible "What happened I feel like I was hit by a boulder" the movement stopped the second he spoke and as he was set down he noticed Choji was carrying him "Hey guys Naruto's awake" he yelled four gray blobs came back towards him as they came closer he realized it was his and Choji's team "Naruto you were badly injured by the grass nin and after you and Sasuke knocked out he just gave us his scroll saying he hoped we'd get to the finals" the pink haired kunoichi stated while looking around nervously "Okay I get that but why are the others here"

Ino scowled "Well Naruto no baka my team help protect yours from another team while you were out and we got their scroll so now we have ours and we were helping them carry you but if you can walk were leaving" Naruto tried to stand but halfway through fell forward only to be pulled back by Shikamaru "Troublesome your body must still be weak probably from lack of food" Naruto looked at his stomach before looking up "How long was I out" Choji pulled out a bag of chips for Naruto who proceeded to inhale them "Nearly three days" Naruto's mind halted 'Crap crap double crap tonight I change lets see from the sun it's about 3 in the evening test started at 5 in the evening towers about an hour I change at let's see snake fag came around … I'm gonna say 6 on the second day' he looked up "Are we almost to the tower" Sasuke looked toward the tower "About half an hour" he said while rubbing his shoulder "Okay we have to get there quick the test ends in an hour or two" Shikamaru nodded "Yeah I thought so to well you heard the man the sooner we get there the sooner I can lay down" a blow to the head and a quick "Troublesome" later and they were gone

* * *

They split up as they arrived outside the tower "Well let's go in" Sakura nodded while a decreasingly pale Naruto slowly walked by them and slowly pushed the door in "What do we do now" the blond asked as he stared at the writing on the wall "Well I'm guessing we open the scrolls" Sakura said as she handed the second one to her love and they both pulled it open

Smoke poured from the scrolls as they both threw them into the center of the room a small explosion sounded and as the smoke cleared Iruka stood there "Congratulations you guys made it just in time" Naruto sat down as his breathing was slightly hitched "Sensei what are you doing here" Iruka laughed "I got the privilege of greeting you Naruto you…don't look so good" he slowly looked over Naruto "Yeah can you do me a favor Iruka-sensei" he asked while looking up his two teammates taking in his failing condition "Sure Naruto what do you need" he smiled faintly "Can you open the pocket on my right arm the one the markers hanging from" a nod came and he felt his arm loose the little bit of weight "Is this what you needed" Naruto nodded and channeled a bit of chakra into it before falling back onto the ground

A puff of smoke appeared and by the time it disappeared the Hokage was holding Naruto in his arm said blond was either passed out or just had his eyes closed "Iruka thank you I'll take it from here" the scarred teacher nodded before a quick Shunshin no jutsu (Body Flicker) and he was gone "You two follow me" Sarutobi said as he started up the stairs the two following quickly behind

Near the top of the tower in a closed room Naruto lay his labored breathing and pale skin stating his condition "Tell me exactly what happened in the forest you two" the both nodded and Sasuke started at the point where he lost consciousness Sakura continued up until they arrived the hokage's face truly showed his age as he pondered the recent events "Will Naruto be okay" Sakura asked looking at her teammate with worry in her eyes Sasuke stared worriedly but was trying to act unconcerned … he failed desperately as the old man laughed "Yes he'll be fine now you two run along while I try to see what he remembers tell Kakashi I'll be down in a while" the two nodded while slowly walking out the door "Now Naruto would you mind telling me what happened after the seal was placed on you" he asked after putting up a quick privacy jutsu Naruto sat himself up and nodded "I was throw into my mind where I was called to by a voice I followed it to a giant chamber with a cage as I came close a giant paw shot out and nearly hit me but you would know I didn't even flinch" Sarutobi laughed "The Kyuubi told me it only helps so he can live and the seal was cracked" Sarutobi dropped his pipe as it clattered on the floor he softly spoke "Are you sure" a nod was all he got "But he said all it did was speed the seals process up now when you take the seal off it'll convert his chakra quicker" A sigh of relief as he picked up his pipe "Go on" A deep breath "He then told me a door appeared after his chakra was cut off so I looked inside and found a statue I talked to it was judged and passed now I'm developing…" a long pause stood there as "The Professors" curiosity escalated "Well he said a Kekki Genkai basically which is why I'm like this in-" a quick look at the clock "An hour the process begins and I'll need you here to help me through it… he didn't say it was painful but it sounds like it is" a sad plea issued from the blond shinobi's eyes that caused the man to crack "Of course Naruto just let me do a few things I'll be back before it happens" Naruto nodded and closed his eyes "Thanks ojiji and when you come can you bring some food apparently I'll be hungry" the Hokage nodded before a door was heard opening then shut

* * *

The Hokage stood outside a door before knocking "Coming" the door opened to reveal Kakashi standing there "Hokage-sama how is he" he asked while stepping aside to allow entry "He's fine Kakashi apparently Orochimaru has tampered with his seal but it only increased the seals function so he is alright but there may be some changes apparently without the Kyuubi's chakra flowing through his body released a Kekkei Genkai " Kakashi released a breath he didn't know he was holding before tossing the withered looking man a bottle of sake who took a deep drink "It appears Sasuke has been marked by Orochimaru Anko said she could feel the vile chakra coming from the boy" a nod was his response as the leader stood up and headed for the door

"Follow me Kakashi" the two walked slowly down the stairs toward the arena people bowing and smiling as they passed "I'm holding the preliminaries tomorrow instead of today because of the condition the two are in" Kakashi looked confused "But why Hokage-sama shouldn't you not show favoritism" Sarutobi gaze him a level stare that caused the man to flinch "I should be asking the same question to you but no I shouldn't and I'm not we have reason to believe someone brainwashed the guy that operates the board that decides who fights whom which would mean someone made sure only certain teams pass so I wanna see if those who are here truly deserve it or not" Kakashi was stunned "Now please inform the other sensei's here that I will be speaking in a few moments in the arena don't worry about Naruto I will inform him later on for I will be staying with him he's in a lot of pain" Kakashi nodded before hurrying quickly to the others room

Ten minutes later everyone but Naruto had gathered in the arena the Hokage gave a long speech about how this was a substitution for war after the few outcries had settled down he decided to tell everyone "Because of how well you all did it seems like there are still to many so in order to bring the numbers down to the appropriate level we shall be holding a preliminary round to cut these numbers by half" A loud "Yatta" was heard the brash animalistic boy was talking about how great the situation was "Hell we could beat everyone here maybe well get lucky and be paired against Naruto and get to beat up the pip squeak again Akamaru" said dog yipped in what seemed to be a confirming way "K-k-k-kiba-kun I d-d-don't th-th-think th-th-the Hok-ka-kage was fin-fin-finished" Kiba looked up before looking down sheepishly "Thanks Hinata"

The Hokage cleared his throat "As I was saying we will be doing that but because this has not happened in so long I'm going a little away from tradition instead of holding them now we shall host them tomorrow afternoon" A few people protested saying they were just fine to let them fight but all the Hokage did was raise his hand "While you being able to fight is not in question some people have only just arrived plus there seems to be something wrong with the man who runs the electronic board so one of our staff is trying to learn how to operate it" a certain snake was seething at the fact that his perfect plan was ruined and now he had play a game of chance that his plans might not work with Kabuto unable to withdraw "Now because there is one extra person one of you will have to fight twice but that person will not be able to pass if he loses both matches but if he loses one they will still fight to try to stop the other from passing and that person is" he pressed a button and the screen came to life before stopping on a name that shocked nearly everyone on the board stood the name_** Naruto Uzamaki**_ "that is all please enjoy your night and do your best tomorrow" he soon disappeared

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke "Come along so we can put a seal over that curse mark it should stop all the power drain" Sasuke stood there with shock on his face "How did you-" Kakashi smiled "I'm your teacher I know everything about my students" the disappeared a few minutes later so did the sounds jonin

* * *

Naruto looked at the clock 5:55 stood there staring him in the face as the Hokage walked in with a huge tray of food which he sat down on the bed stand "Hello Naruto how are you" he smiled weakly "Except the trembling that's been going for the last five minutes fine ojiji" there was a nod "Ojiji are there any clothes in here mine seem a little run down and is there a trench coat too" the Hokage thought for a moment "Yes I do believe this room has a set of clothes near your size they might be a little big but you'll grow into them" Naruto nodded 'less then a minute to go' he thought as he looked at the clock again "Why would you need a trench coat Naruto" Naruto sat up "Well-" he stopped as pain wracked through his body a scream issued from his mouth "Naruto" the Hokage looked at the clock 6 exactly

The hokage watched as the sickening and grotesque show started bones seem to break and reset, skin ripped open and closed itself up, his once malnutritioned body started to bulge and grow, muscles broke themselves down before reforming bigger or denser, and then his body seemed to vibrate as Naruto bit into the tongue his screams still echoing down the hall and then it slowly started his feet grew a few sizes, his legs muscle became denser and solid showing the power but not restricting any speed, his body was lengthened to around Zabuza's height, his hips bucked showing a larger development that Sarutobi truly did not want to see 'The boys huge god to be young with that monster all the girls will be after you' his nose slightly bleed as various women passed threw his head he turned back to the grotesque show where Naruto's body continued to bulge his stomach became full and muscles slowly showed themselves his chest bulged before becoming refined and broader a pair of wings seemed to burn up from under the skin it showed the wings protecting his heart his arms lengthened to match his body before becoming slightly bulky as if to lift a huge weight and a seal on his arm glowed black and red for a moment before Kubikiri Houcho flew from his seal into the wall the blade slightly glowed his neck and face lost all baby fat and a black collar appeared to fuse with his neck his canine teeth seemed to grow and sharpen they now rested on his lower lip his eyes shot opened as they seemed to burn the eyes that were once a brilliant blue now held black and red flecks creating a more intimidating lustful and overall erotic gaze his hair lengthened to the top of his shoulder blades while still keeping the wild fur like quality then what happened next nearly caused the aged Hokage to lose what little food his stomach held two bones shot from his back causing Naruto to fall onto his stomach only slightly drowning his screams and drying his tears the bones slowly lengthened till they were near Naruto's calves next ligaments and tendons started to form and little bone came with them creating lines off the main bone muscles and arteries then veins appeared Sarutobi watched as blood seemed to flow threw the new system skin covered the muscle next creating a hideous sight of the grotesque, much to Sarutobi's relief feathers started to cover the horrible sight the feathers were odd was that Naruto's hair seemed to change with it the feathers started out black on the top before slowly changing to a dark blue before the second half turned a deep red his hair followed suit except only the tips showed the new coloring Naruto's body seemed to calm down but when the boy sat up he clutched his head before letting out an unearthly scream that was heard by everyone in the tower few who knew where it came from but all shivered at the sound

Naruto's breathing returned to normal as he slowly laid back only to jump out of bed from the still tender wings "FUCK" he screamed as he rubbed his now sore appendages "Naruto are you okay my boy" a nod came before a growl the likes of Kyuubi made Sarutobi jumped up and looked around before calming down realizing it was Naruto's stomach said boy rubbed his head sheepishly before sitting down to eat Sarutobi watched as Naruto demolished the tray in seconds "Well I see why you needed the trench coat but we'll get that a little later" Naruto nodded as he slowly dressed in the clothes in the closet a pair of black shinobi pants followed by a plain white tee shirt that looked a little small causing every muscle to show two holes ripped through because of his wings which now rested against his back "So Naruto how does it feel to be a foot taller" Naruto smiled and his wings moved slightly creating a slight breeze "Great now no one will call me short no more" Sarutobi nodded before he responded a deep voice rolled threw _**"So this is your new form well come to me child grab the old mans hand"**_ Naruto did before both men past out

They awoke in what use to be the room where Naruto met the knight now it was a fully furnished front room "Where are we Naruto" before Naruto spoke another voice cut in _**"You are in the boys mind but do not fear the Kyuubi is in another room this is my humble abode for now once I finish I will finally leave this earthly plain I'm sure you have questions Sarutobi and I will answer all of them"**_ The Hokage nodded "Why was Naruto chosen, who are you, what are the extent of Naruto's powers and finally what will happen now" the figure chuckled before the Wyvern disappeared and he sat down in one of the five chairs the other two following suit _**"Lets see Naruto was chosen because his heart was pure and he had access to his mindscape it only allowed him to find me the rest was a view of his life that justified his heart and decided his road if he was an attacker a weapon would have been formed along with him if he had been a defender a powerful creature would have been born with him and as you see he became a protector which he is the first now the question of who I am is a difficult one I was once a man that went by the name of Kyo Zaraki and I watched as a military force raped my wife before killing her and my children as they went to kill me this power saved me and the Wyvern you saw killed every last one of those who did the crime after that I defended my world for 150 years before deciding my time had come and it was time to reunite my family but as I passed on Kami told me she had one more job for me to help one of another who had suffered so for a few millennium I slept before Naruto woke me up Now for what will happen I will pass on and Naruto will be the new holder of this power he will pass it on to his children but only if they are born from love and they to shall gain the power to protect and finally his abilities are strange indeed for they could be anything but there are two I am aware of but that is not for me to explain"**_ the sound of a door opening was heard _**"Aw perfect timing these two will help you for you now retain their knowledge and their help this is Farewell Sarutobi and Naruto the new Crimson Angel" **_As the knight faded from existents two figures walked threw the door that caused Naruto to yell "Haku Zabuza why aren't you dead" the taller of the two scoffed "Nice to see you to gaki" Naruto jumped up to hug the man but a sword blocked his path it seemed to fall from the top of the mindscape "Kubikiri Houcho you came back to me" Zabuza said as he picked up the massive sword and kissed the hilt "Zabuza-sama please calm down" Naruto turned to Haku before enveloping him in a hug

Two things occurred to Naruto at that moment one Haku was wearing the kimono he wore when they met and two there were two warm squishy things pushed up against his chest Naruto jumped back as the two fought down a blush Zabuza and the Hokage were in full blown laughter "Looks like you finally realized Haku lied gaki" Zabuza fell into a chair as the other two did the same "So your here why" the old man asked "Well I gave gaki here my sword and somehow he got Haku's collar and when he changed those two fused into him the knight guy said we have to help him fully learn how to use our powers so we were brought here apparently where are we any way" Naruto looked over towards the door "My mind" Haku followed his gaze "Really what's behind that door" she asked he looked her in the eyes they now showed how truly sad his life was "My demons" as Haku stared in to his eyes the flecks started to twinkle and glow her body heated up as it slowly drew her closer a cough interrupted her as her faces was mere inches apart from his "Something I should know Haku" Zabuza said while trying to hold in even more laughter that the Hokage had no problem expressing "No Zabuza-sama" she said looking down towards her lap Naruto looked back and forth confused "Haku I'm not your master anymore in here think of me like a father while Naruto is our master" Haku smiled until her mind start showing her in erotic positions yelling Master as Naruto took her over and over "Yes Zabuza-san" she quickly said while avoiding eye contact with anyone "Haku just call me what feels comfortable" he said with a sigh Naruto jumped at that opportunity "Whatever you say Momo" Haku giggled as a vein appeared on said mans head "NOT YOU GAKI" now it was everyone's turn to laugh at him "As much fun as this is how to we get out of here Naruto" Sarutobi asked "I don't know let me ask" Naruto stood up and walked toward the door before kicking it open 'Strange it opened the other way last time' he thought as he walked out as everyone followed out "OI FURBALL YOU AWAKE" He shouted into the chamber

As soon as he said that Killing Intent flooded the room stopping everyone but Naruto **"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THE GREAT AND POWERFUL KYUUBI NO KITSUNE THAT WAY I'D KILL ALL OF YOU IF I COULD"** Naruto scoffed "Well you can't so furball how do I leave my head anyway" there was a giant snort of air as the killing intent lifted **"THAT'S TWICE YOU'VE SHOWN NO FEAR IN MY PRESENCEAND IT SEEMS YOU'VE CHANGED SINCE YOUWERE LAST HERE IF YOU KEEP THIS UP I MIGHT HAVE TO MAKE GOOD ON THAT PROMISE ANYWAY IN ORDER TO LEAVE YOU MUST WILL YOURSELF BACK TO THE LAND OF CONCIOUSNESS NOW LEAVE ME BE AND LET ME SLEEP" **Naruto nodded before heading past the others into the room where the rest followed "What the hell was that gaki why do you have the greatest demons in your head the only one I've seen like that are…jinchuriki" he paused as realization dawned on him "I see sorry kid" Naruto waved it off "It's okay you didn't know" he turned to the Hokage "Ready to go ojiji" a nod as both seemed to faze out Zabuza turned "Wait a second did the gaki have wing or was that just me" Haku just laughed "Sometimes you to much Zabuza-sama" said man sat in the chair "It's not my fault gaki didn't tell us"

* * *

Naruto woke up on his back his wings wrapped around him in a protective cocoon as he slowly stretched out his wings released there hold and stretched out above his head as they came down he lifted a few feet off the bed "Whoa that's cool" a chuckle let him know Sarutobi had awaken "Well good morning Naruto-kun" the old man said as he too stretched out Naruto looked at the clock to indeed find it was eight in the morning "At least three days didn't pass like last time" Sarutobi sweat dropped at the thought before standing up "Well Naruto-kun I'll look for a coat while you learn what your wings can do" Naruto nodded and the Hokage left 'It's not my fault gaki didn't tell us' Naruto looked around "Tell you what" a rustle was heard 'Where are you gaki' Naruto sighed "In bed we just got up" Haku spoke up next 'It seems we are still in contact Naruto-sama' Naruto sighed 'Just call me Naruto or Naruto-kun I don't need that sama crap' he said with a smile although he couldn't see it Haku blushed scarlet Naruto smiled obliviously before walking to the wall and pulling out the sword 'Hey Zabuza you were one of those seven swordsman right what's so special about this blade' Zabuza snorted 'For me it helped channel my water chakra better for you I don't know you still have to perform the ritual' Naruto set the blade into the ground "What ritual" he asked out loud as he stared at it Zabuza laughed 'Put some blood with some of your chakra on the bottom where the small KSNS 7th (the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu 7th Sword) after you do the seals INU TORA TORA SARU UMA USHI RYU USAGI (Dog Tiger Tiger Horse Ox Dragon Hare)and release the sword should change to fit you' Naruto nodded and slowly went through the ritual

When his chakra was released his blade slowly lifted off the ground and glowed red and blue the sword lengthened and curved the top half glowed red and the bottom was a mix of red and a light blue the tip that was on the pure red half turned white and a golden fox appeared on the hilt his nine tails wrapped around handle before they all converged on a point at the end where nine white bandages came out 12 inches before stopping the whole sword shook as little hairs came out overall the sword looked like a giant fox tail with the bottom half slightly shadowed Naruto stared awed by his new sword 'So what does it look like' Naruto studied it and the blade Zabuza had slowly changed in Naruto's mind Zabuza stared at and knew it fit the kid 'Nice what's it do' Naruto shrugged before sealing it in to his arm 'I don't know but I'm sure Haku-chan could she's smart' Said girl turned as red as Hinata while Naruto jumped out the window on to the ledge of the tower the wind blew up against his face as he spread his wings

* * *

Inside Naruto's head Zabuza was pointing and laughing at Haku who started to throw senbon needles toward his very special place said man ran for his life jumping and dodging the strikes as she missed him yet again one hit a giant screen and it turned on showing Naruto on the ledge then him jumping both occupants of his mind screamed

* * *

Naruto stood there staring at the wide open sky he felt part of him telling him to jump him being brash and impulsive did it as he fell two screams rang through his head before he caught a draft his body flew up as the two inside him started to scream one at him the other in fear and tears 'YOU IDIOT WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOUR WINGS COULDN'T SUPPORT YOU OR IF THEY WERN'T MENT TO FLY LIKE THE KNIGHTS LOOKED LIKE I DON'T WANNA DIE AGAIN GAKI" Haku stood there after calming down and watched the screen it looked so beautiful and fun and then he started to pull tricks in midair and Zabuza's rage turned into curiosity as he watched the blond shinobi fly for a while before he land back on the ledge he started from 'That was awesome' Naruto thought as he climbed back into the ledge the hokage looked at him terrified having watched him fly but now that he was back his shoulders sagged "Your going to be the death of me Naruto" he said as he sat down with a bag in hand "How long were you gone ojiji" the hokage smiled and handed him the bag "Nearly an hour by the way we're having a preliminary and you got the lucky opportunity to fight twice but you have to win both in order to past to the third round" Naruto smiled

"Well that seems like fun" Naruto opened the bag and smiled wide inside was a bright orange trench coat with his spiral on the left arm and the words CRIMSON ANGEL written on the back under the words was a picture of the Kyuubi no Kitsune fighting a black and red winged angel "The coat is self cleaning and repairs itself with just a little bit of your chakra sent into it" Naruto smiled before sliding it on "As you probably noticed the inside of the coat is made from a special fur that conforms to your wings also with a quick burst of chakra to your wings the coat will fly back and launch you up" Naruto started to do a little dance which caused the Hokage to burst into laughter as well as the two in his head "Well shall we go down to start the matches" Naruto nodded "But first ojiji can you remove the seal Orochi-teme placed on me so I can use chakra easier" the Hokage nodded and lift his shirt "Put your hands up and say Banzai" Naruto lifted his arms "Banzai" and was slammed in the gut by the old man his eyes glowed as the red chakra enveloped him before calming down the red and black in his eyes glowed softly creating a more primal image of an animal in a lust frenzy "Wow that hurt" the hokage nodded and they walked toward the door "Wait a minute ojiji where did you get the coat so fast" the old man smiled "I'm the Hokage I ordered it" he said laughing as he walked down Naruto scratched his head "I don't get it"

A half an hour later everyone was gathered in the arena few were staring at the tall shinobi in the bright orange coat as he walked over to Kakashi's team "Aw Naruto good to see you" his two teammates mouth dropped at the now changed young man the two refusing to believe it at all "WHAT that is not Naruto" Naruto flashed his grin "Yes it is it seems that grass nin's seal did something to me that unlocked a Kekkei Genkai this is just a side affect" he said with a smile Sakura looked him over the trench coat slightly open revealing his tight and ripped body caused her to drool slightly "So dobe what's your Kekkei Genkai" the Uchiha asked with curiosity dancing in his eyes Naruto leaned close to both causing a blush on Sakura's face "You'll have to wait and see" he said and pulled back before leaning against the railing

* * *

Inside Haku was fuming at how Sakura was trying to take her man Zabuza stood there laughing but soon was running out of the room into the Kyuubi's room who's youkai was flooding the room "So your the Kyuubi" a giant red eye opened **"YOU ARE NOT THE KIT WHO ARE YOU"** Zabuza bowed "Zabuza Momochi the demon hidden in the mist" the Kyuubi snorted **"THAT'S FUNNY MOMO YOU ARE NO DEMON"** Zabuza's eye twitched 'First the brat now a demon' he looked up "So what do you do for fun in here" he asked threw clenched teeth the demons eyes sparkled **"DO YOU PLAY GO"** Zabuza nodded and a rivalry was born

* * *

Back outside Naruto's mind several women were eyeing the blond that was leaning against the rail with a hungry look in their eyes Naruto leaned over the rail and yawned his longer canine showed causing more lustful gazes The Hokage stood at the head of the ring "Hello and welcome back let the first match begin" the board rotated through the names before stopping finally at two names

_**Sasuke Uchiha Vs Yoroi Akado**_

A certain sound jonin smiled and thanked his luck as Sasuke and his opponent walked down a sickly man stood in the middle "My name is (cough) Hayate Gekko the referee for the matches the winner is decided if one is unable to continue, (cough) one is dead, or one forfeits if I say the match is over (cough) and you decide to continue you shall be disqualified The first match begins now (cough) Begin" he jumped back on to the top floor as the two stared each other down before Sasuke shot forward and threw an upward punch at which the man with the black sunglasses bent back and threw a punch only to catch Sasuke by the foot as he tried a downward kick suddenly his hand burst into a blue flame and then Sasuke felt a pull slowly on his chakra he quickly pushed himself off back onto a wall "I see you realized my ability it sucks the chakra straight from your body" Sasuke smirked before activating his Sharingan "This will not be an easy fight" they both smiled and charged fist flew and were ducked before Sasuke made contact with his chin with his foot knocking him into the air before following behind "I may have copied this from a fellow fighter but from here it's all mine" Lee frowned and nearly screamed but kept it quiet "That is my fighting style" Gai gave Kakashi a sad shake of the head who only shrugged his shoulder 'My rival your students flame has been dampened' Sasuke finished the guy off with the Shi Shi Renden (Lions barrage) as the man flew towards the ground he attempted to turn only for his neck to hit the ground with a loud snap

Sasuke landed and stared at his opponent the referee walked over to check on his before standing up "Winner by death Sasuke Uchiha" the medic team slowly brought the body out Sasuke walked up the stairs his face contorting from a scowl to a look of confusion as the fight replayed itself Naruto and Sakura said nothing as he sat down the board already started scrolling

_**Kiba Inuzuka Vs Sakura Haruno **_

Kiba jumped down off the balcony "Alright we got an easy fight Akamaru" Sakura though was shaking "Hey Sakura don't worry you got this in the bag like those flea brains could beat you" Naruto said as he looked down at Kiba Sakura started to smile "Yeah I can beat up the flea bag right" a nod from both her teammates and she was off down the stairs "The match between Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno (cough) will begin Now" he jumped back and Kiba looked towards Akamaru "Go ahead and sit this out buddy I got this in the bag" said dog nodded before going and laying on the stairs and falling asleep Kiba charged soon after Sakura dodged before throwing a kunai towards Kiba's back he dodged by bending over and flipping at the same time Shikyaku no Jutsu!" (Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu) Kiba fell to the floor as his body took a more feral form and his nails grew he charged at a faster speed then earlier and rammed right into Sakura's stomach sending her into the wall "Geez that was easy that fat cow hurt my head though" Naruto and Sasuke took a step back from the rail Kakashi followed soon after "He is so screwed" the other two nodded

FLASHBACK

Naruto and Sakura were in the middle of a spar as Sasuke watched and Kakashi laid reading his book when Naruto said something that they would never say to Sakura again Naruto just kicked Sakura into a tree "God Sakura your fat you nearly broke my foot" the atmosphere tensed and clouds gathered Sakura stood up an evil aura around her all injuries seemed to have disappeared in a second "_**What did you say Naruto"**_ She walked toward the petrified Naruto and did a single punch that caused him to fly into a tree breaking it in half from the impact _**"Never call me fat in front of Sasuke-kun"**_ that day they avoided the word just like they would for an Akimichi

FLASHBACK END

Sakura walked out of the smoke that was slowly clearing the same aura around her body except her short hair now was whipping in all directions _**"What was that Kiba"**_ Kiba being as dense as he was repeated himself "I said you were fat what are you stupid to" a tick mark appeared above her head as she ran towards Kiba at speeds rivaling Kiba's and planted a fist in his gut _**"Never call me fat in front of Sasuke-kun Shannaro"**_ he flew back into a wall a left an indent "God your a strong fat girl" he said before pushing himself onto the floor "Piercing Fang" he flew towards Sakura who had yet to move as he came within a foot she threw her fist it collided _**"Shannaro" **_he stopped before flying back toward the wall but she beat him to it and threw another punch that sent him up toward the roof as he came down a foot shot forward and sent him up into the wall by his teammates completely knocked out the jonin walked over toward Kiba before calling out "Kiba Inuzuka is knocked out winner of round two Sakura Haruno(cough)" at this Sakura calmed down before squealing "I won I won" she skipped up the stairs and gave Naruto a hug most thought one thing 'That is a killer mood swing if I ever saw one' the women had a different thought as she hugged our blond hero 'God damn whore'

Hayate stepped forward as the names once again appeared on the board

_**Kin Tsuchi**__** Vs Hinata Hyuga **_

The female Hyuga started shaking slightly "Don't worry Hinata you'll do great beside this is your chance to impress Naruto" the timid girl started to feel faint as thoughts of her and the new blond passed threw her head "Y-y-yes sensei" she headed for the floor

On the other side of the stadium "Kin I want you to kill the girl I've always wanted to experiment on a Hyuga's eyes" said girl bowed "Yes Orochimaru-sama" before she to headed down to the floor unlike the others the match was quick when Kin tried to activate her Genjutsu Hinata's eyes saw through it and a few minutes later Hinata made the final move Hakke Rokujuyon Sho" (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) with fast speed Kin fell from having all her chakra sealed Orochimaru frowned 'That was a bad match up oh well I'll try some other day' the referee spoke up "Winner of the third (cough) match Hinata Hyuga" the shy girl squealed before flying up the stairs as the board started to shuffle again

_**Lee Vs Misumi Tsurugi**_

A loud yell rang through the arena "YOSH it is my time to shine Guy-sensei" before striking a nice guy pose "YOSH my youthful student if you can not I will run a hundred laps around Konoha" Lee smiled "If you can not I'll lift a boulder and run two hundred laps with you" Before Gai could continue Hayate broke there rant "If you are not down within a few second you will be disqualified" within a seconds Lee was down next to his opponent "Yosh I'm ready" the other guy nodded as well "Then let (cough) the fourth match begin" he jumped back as Lee flew forward at a fast speed and punched him in the chest or he would have but the guys body twisted out of the way without the man moving "You will not get hit on me I can avoid all your attacks" Lee seemed to furrow his massive eyebrows into thought before releasing a torrent of punches and kicks at the end Misumi stood bent at weird angles all along his body "Your speed is impressive but my body moves faster then yours" he said with a smile hidden behind his mask "Yosh if that is the case" he looked up toward his sensei who gave him his thumbs up "Yosh for your youthfulness I shall allow it this once" Lee smiled before jumping up onto the statue and pulling his leg warmers down showing weights with the words GUTS written across them "If you think a few pounds will make a difference you've got another thing coming" as the weights hit the ground a crater was formed "Gai don't you think that's a little much" Kakashi asked all Gai did was smile Lee started to stretch "My I feel like a feather" Naruto's coat fluttered at the saying Lee disappeared from the speed he was traveling at and his foot connected to his opponents head a sickening crack was heard as the man flew into the wall his neck stretched to the point of no return "Winner of the fourth match by (cough) death Lee" said boy fell to his knees "Gai-sensei I did an unyouthful thing" Gai quickly went and picked up his students and slowly brought him up and sat him next to Sasuke who looked at Lee and nodded both sat against the wall and watched the screen light up with two more names

_**Shikamaru Nara Vs Ino Yamanaka **_

As soon as those words appeared Shikamaru raised his hand "I forfeit" he said a screech of "WHAT" rang from Ino "I will not fight a girl" Hayate sighed before coughing "Winner of the fifth match (cough) by forfeit Ino Yamanaka" Shikamaru smiled as he laid back down against the wall "God damn it I wanted to fight" Shikamaru looked up "You would have won anyway I went through a hundred scenarios and I lost them all it's easier just to give up" Ino sighed but accepted it inward Shikamaru laughed 'she bought that it would be close but to troublesome … her hair is shiny tod- troublesome' he sighed as the board once again started to shuffle

_**Naruto Uzamaki Vs Zaku **__**Abumi**_

Naruto hopped down causing confusion to pass through the room "Your not Naruto" Kiba yelled having only just then regained consciousness the Hokage stood up "Yes he is last night Naruto's body changed he developed a Kekkei Genkai that caused his body to excel now please start the match Hayate" said man nodded "The fifth match shall begin (cough) now" He jumped back as Zaku raised his arms Zankuha" (Decapitating Air Wave) a blast of air shot to where Naruto was "Ha he's finished" the smoke cleared and Naruto still stood there "Really that breeze was suppose to hurt" Naruto put his hand into a familiar cross "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" (Shadow Clone no Jutsu) three more Naruto's appeared next to him before they took off towards Zaku Zankuha" (Decapitating Air Wave) a clone went up in smoke as the other two disappeared "Ha is that all you got Zankuha" (Decapitating Air Wave) he felt the wind come through but nothing happened he looked at his palms two small grated plugs were inside shaped to a certain angle that caused the wind to disperse immediately he growled before shooting forward towards Naruto throwing a fast punch to his mid section below the 12th rib Naruto lost breath and bent over in pain Haku who was watching decided to help 'Naruto-kun focus on the collar on your neck let the chakra from it flow into you' Naruto nodded as he jumped back and focused for a second a cold feeling past through his body and he felt a little lighter Zaku charged but now he seemed to run slower in Naruto's opinion as the fist was about to make contact Naruto grabbed it twisted until a crack resonated and kicked the sound genin forwards toward the wall closest to his team Naruto himself jumped back and using chakra stuck to the rails opposite of him Zaku's scream finally issuing from the boys mouth "Heh be warned I have no idea what this does I just made it up" Many eyes raised as Naruto pushed off higher into the air and with both hands he started to make two different sets of seals at the same time now all eyes were fixated as one hand ended in Tora close to his mouth and the other ended in Saru a shout that made many snicker was heard "Freezing Fireball" the snickers died down as a light blue ball of water shot out covering Zaku from head to toe "Is that all this shit does" Zaku went to charge but he couldn't move ice slowly encompassed the enemy shinobi when he was fully encompassed the ice burst into a liquid flame slowly burning the genin who was still encased in the ice a few seconds later the ice shattered and the smell of a roasted pig covered the room Hayate checked the opposing candidate finding a weak pulse "Zaku is unable to continue win(cough cough)ner Naruto Uzamaki" A medic team took the other genin and rushed toward the infirmary Naruto walked back up everyone was quiet it was quite a match

_**Garra Vs Kankuro**_

Kankuro immediately shouted "I give up" Garra scowled "I wanted to kill you" before he shut his eyes and searched for the power that his mother told him about the blond kept coming to mind but there was nothing different about him "Winner (cough) of the seventh match Garra" before the board shuffled again

_**Neji Hyuga Vs Kabuto**_

Neji walked down "Fate has declared I shall win this match" he said as he fell into the Juken(Gentle fist) stance Kabuto scoffed and stood in a typical medical fighting style "Let the (cough) match begin" Hayate jumped back as Neji charged and started a flurry of strikes in which Kabuto expertly dodged as his hands started to glow green before throwing one punch towards Neji's right shoulder catching the upper part barely grazing the skin causing the older genius to hiss in pain and jump back Kabuto smirked and pushed his glasses up "The Hyuga style is famous for damaging the inner chakra coils but my medical chakra damages your muscles and body this fight will end soon I'll I need to do is get two decent hits to your arms and you'll lose" a glare was his reply before the Hyuga recomposed himself and smirked "I'll have to finish this quicker then your in range of my divination Hakke Rokujuyon Sho"(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) a quick dash got him closer

"Two strikes"

"Four strikes"

"Eight strikes"

"Sixteen strikes"

"Thirty-two strikes"

"Sixty-four strikes"

Kabuto flew into the wall coughing blood up as his body slowly closed down on him he stood up hesitantly "You can not go against fate it has decided everything before it even comes to past a piece of trash like you would not understand" Kabuto fell forward as his body started the healing process at an extremely slow rate as Neji reached the stairs the referee called out "Winner of the eighth match Neji Hyuga

A smirk passed his lips as he reached his teammates "It looks like you might get you chance after all Lee" said boy smiled without standing up Tenten's face frowned before Neji looked towards her "Fate has assured me you will win" Tenten smile "Thanks Neji" the board lit up

_**Choji Vs Dosu Kinuta**_

Naruto slowly started to get bored as he watched the match his mind drifted to what kind of ramen he should eat that night but inside his head something different was happening

Zabuza stood smirking as the demon stared on "Come on I don't have forever" a growl was his response before a tendril of the red chakra leaked out and moved one of the game pieces Zabuza stared at the board before moving one of his own "Checkmate" a wave of red and a howl was heard as Zabuza was fired back into the room where he saw a fat kid hit a wall then something to do with sound 'Doesn't matter to me' he pushed himself up before sitting down "Gaki fight yet" Haku nodded "He win" she turned "Yea Zabuza-sama" he sighed at the honorific before she explained the jutsu he used and effects "Nice" Zabuza smiled at the jutsu and the many ways it could be used "I have to see his next match" before sitting down on the couch 'Where this come from' he said looking at it

The board once again lit up

_**Temari Vs Shino**_

The match was surprisingly quick it turned out Temari was terrified of bugs as she was brought back up by her sensei the referee looked up "(cough) Will the final two competitors please(cough) come down" the only two left made there way to the ring "Final match

_**Naruto**_(cough)_**Uzamaki Vs Tenten**_ Begin"

Three kunai shot out towards Naruto passing him one inches away from his crotch "You can't beat me kid I'm the weapons mistress of Konoha I never miss what I aim for" he smirked as he cracked his neck "Well then lets put that to the test" he rushed forward but halfway towards her he had to dodge to the left in order to dodge a torrent of shuriken "Your not getting close to me I wouldn't let you get within five feet kid your too much of a rookie to see this, well time to end this" Naruto jumped back nearly a foot leaving plenty of room between them he smiled until she let two barrages of shuriken at his sides and kunai straight at him he looked the only way out was… up he smiled and she saw it before he disappeared everyone gasped thinking he was hit but when they looked only his coat was nailed to the wall by the kunai everyone searched the arena except Sarutobi who looked up and saw a magnificent site Naruto was two feet higher then everyone wings only slightly moving to keep him a float his eyes staring straight at the young girl before he smiled and started to spin in a circle before calling out "A Thousand Ice Feather Rain" everyone looked up and saw a spinning red and black mass with red and black streaks flying towards Tenten who started back flipping away as the ground started to cut up black and red feathers were stuck in the ground before they melted into a puddle that slowly evaporated all eyes shot back up and everyone but the Hokage gasped at the site of Naruto who slowly landed back on the ground and pried his coat back off the wall and slid it on sending chakra into it to repair it "So your a weapons mistress right" she nodded dumbly "Well lets move to a sword match then" that broke her out of her stupor as she looked at him "You don't have a scroll on you or a blade where you going to get one" he held his arm out and she saw the holding seal tattooed on his arm and she smiled before showing her wrist the same tattoo on her arm she swiped some blood on her seal a beautiful blade 16 inches long pristine and elegant stood in her hand her teammates gasped as she explained

"This sword is from my teams first C ranked mission it is a legendary sword called Fuuton or Wind release said to be able to slice threw the sharpest wind and was said to have had a hand in fighting the Hachibi no Hachimata the eight tailed dragon and driving it away from Kumogakure or the Village Hidden in the Clouds" gasps rang out over the stadium while Naruto smiled "Well then my sword is just as cool in my first C rank mission we fought Momochi Zabuza and he was killed before he died I helped him realize the girl that died for him was like a daughter to him and as he laid there dying he called me to him and did a very strange jutsu that gave me all his sword knowledge and a very special ritual the ritual of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu (Seven Swordsmen of the Mist) and the blade is now truly my own" Tenten gasped and started drooling "You've got a seven swordsman sword and know the Inner Soul Jutsu" she started jumping up and down squealing before calming down and showing a thoughtful face "Let me see it I wanna see the seal that proves it on the bottom of the sword"

He nodded before he swiped blood on his seal his new sword popped out and cracked the ground as it landed nearly everyone was studying it Tenten came forward and looked at it before looking at the handle then there was a loud fan girl squeal as Naruto lifted it on his shoulder "Ready beautiful" he asked as she turned beet red and started sputtering as she lifted her sword Neji was seeing red too as this.. this.. this pigeon boy talked to his gir- teammate said boy start to swing his sword slightly "Shall we begin" Tenten straightened herself and dropped into a low stance and nodded there was a silence except for Naruto's coat ruffling and a feather flew out and floated down in between the two as it landed Tenten shot forward and shot out to throw a downward slash 'Block with a upward strike' Zabuza said to Naruto who nodded as his arms flew up to throw an upward slash to the right the two blades met with a clash the hairs pushing the sword off to the side 'Diagonal left to right she'll counter with an upward right strike' again Naruto nodded and did as instructed and she countered just as he said the hairs making his blade slide downward and hers flying past but Naruto did something unique he released the blade as the bandage marked with a 1 wrapped around his wrist and continued to spin creating a giant buzz saw off his right wrist Tenten jumped back as he released and it shot pass inches from her head he released his coat backwards into the wall as his wings flared out everyone stood watching as the giant blade bounced off the wall and back at the two

"Watch out Tenten" Lee shouted jumping to his feet for the first time since his match his eyes wide in shock Tenten didn't have time as the blade passed by the other side of her head the banged tightened and pulled her forward making her drop her sword in the process it pulled her into Naruto's arms which encircled her then his wings wrapping around the two she was instantly pressed to his chest as the blade circled his body creating a loop where the blade became faster and faster it continued in a circle before one end hit the ground causing an erratic pattern that kept them trapped but his wings keeping them inside safe from the blade but should anyone got within 10 feet they would be shredded instantly

Inside the deadly circle was pitch black Tenten couldn't see anything until she looked up where she saw Naruto's eyes still glowing the blue softly against the hard red and black flecks "So having fun" he asked she tried to struggle " I wouldn't do that if you were to get out my blade is circling us erratically and would shred you not me Wings are soft but harder then steel I should know I used them to block a Kunai" he reached into his pocket causing her to go scarlet as his hand brushed her thigh "Here it is" he put it in her hand she felt it and gasped the tip was flat till halfway up "These were the first kunai I made myself" she hissed he shrugged his chest lifting her head to his chin her eyes staring into his the red slowly glowing hotter her body following suit she closed her eyes and started to rub against him Zabuza and Haku told Naruto what to do he nodded he channeled the cold chakra towards between his knees Tenten gasped as a sudden pleasure shot between her his hand cupped her groin and the pleasure increased suddenly it stopped she looked up only to see the giant blade to her neck Naruto's head resting on her shoulder "Do you give" he asked loud enough for everyone to hear before whispering "Or should I continue what I was doing now that all can see us" She sighed and whispered back "I'm going to kill you soon you know" she shouted out "I give up" the proctor nodded "(cough) winner of the tenth match Naruto Uzamaki" she fell to the floor pouting

Naruto smiled before walking over and picking up his coat and sealing his sword back up and turning around and helping her up "Need a lift" she turned and continued pouting "I'm not a harmless little girl" Naruto nodded "I know but I was just asking" she went to respond but he had already lifted her bridal style and was hovering off the floor towards his and her team she would have shrieked but they had already landed and had set her down she hit him hard in his wing as he turned around only for the wing to throw her back into Gai's arms "I'm sorry they have a mind of their own and they don't like to be touched in an angry fashion" she nodded before passing out Sakura was staring at his coat wanting to touch so bad while Kiba ran over staring at him with awe until Sakura glared and he ran back to his team

Meanwhile two snakes had one thing on their mind the one with wings the larger predator staring with a look of hunger 'Karin will have a field day with him if I could create an army of them I'd have the best surprise attack force' he decided then to bring Karin on the day of attack 'She'll be able to get his DNA better then anyone' his eyes glazed over as he recalculated his plans

The other one was thinking of only one thing 'This was the brat I cut I need to get him in to my room then' "Fuu fuu fuu" Hayate and Sarutobi took a step back 'I fear for you Naruto it seems Anko has her sites on you' they both surmised before Sarutobi's voice yelled out "This ends the preliminaries for everyone that passed congratulations for those that didn't better luck next time now if the ten that passed please come down and stand in front of the statue" Everyone lined up down in front as Anko brought out a box she went from one to the next and everyone pulled out a slip with a number on it "Please read out loud your number" they read down the line and the board read

Match 1 Neji Hyuga Vs Lee

Match 2 Ino Yamanaka Vs Sakura Haruno

Match 3 Sasuke Uchiha Vs Naruto Uzamaki

Match 4 Hinata Hyuga Vs Shino Aburame

Match 5 Garra Vs Dosu Kinuta

* * *

Well review and let me know what think final pairing Hana,Tayuya,Karin,Anko,and Tenten


	3. Hidden talents and relaxation

Alright i'm so sorry i sorta forgot about this story i had wrote it was going to edit but never did i got stuck up on another story or three lol i've been spitting my attention plus i jobless in california and nowhere is hiring in the Sacramento area so i going crazy with the job hunts i can't say when the next chapter comes but the new story i post next will either be "Mistake of a Lifetime" "His Right Hand" or "Wooden Kitsune" which ever i finish first but i'll leave you alone for now and leave you with the story

* * *

Chapter 3 Hidden talents and relaxation

It had been only a day since the announcement of the matches and everyone was resting before a month of training all the girls decided to meet up at noon at a little outdoor cafe Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten were waiting for Ino still when someone broke the silence "Damn I'm so sore" Tenten said as she rubbed her back "Why are you sore you barely did anything" a voice said as it approached "Shut up Ino-pig" Sakura screamed Tenten turned "It might not have been as exciting as your match blondie but I was in a really difficult situation" Everyone's eyebrow raised "W-w-what d-d-d-do you m-m-mean" Tenten blushed "Well when I was pulled into Naruto's wings" she started sputtering as everyone scooted closer with their chairs "Dish it girl what happened" Tenten cleared her thoughts for a second "I was pulled right up against his body I could feel everyone of his" she stopped and licked her lips "Tight and toned muscles his eyes were glowing and my body heated up from his gaze" all the girls scooted up closer and were panting slightly "He spoke softly and then he did this thing with his hands and slowly my body started to become extremely excited and then it was taken away and I was at the end of his blade" she whined at the end the others just stared except Hinata who passed out seconds before "There's no way Naruto could do that he's an idiot" Sakura nodded and continued where Ino left off "Besides that baka doesn't know anything about women he tried to ask me out with a gift of ramen" Hinata moaned as she sat up "Hinata are you okay" said girl nodded and Ino helped her up Tenten's mind jumped and a thought formed "I happen to know something" everyone looked at her "Nearly all the guys happen to be going out tonight to Club Gir tonight at nine I say we get all dolled up tonight and wow them and see what they're doing" All the girls nodded before running off to start getting ready for that night

Naruto woke up top the sounds of banging on his door as well as someone yelling his name "Crap" he rolled out of bed clad in only a pair of boxers "I'm coming stop banging already" he said before opening the door Kiba stood outside the door staring down before looking up "I ain't gonna get use to that" Naruto smiled and stretched his wings out causing Kiba to stare "How the hell do you sleep with those" Naruto smirked before wrapping the wings around all but his head "Keeps me really warm and there really soft" Naruto stretched one wing out and scratched Akamaru's head before finally asking "So what did you want Kiba" said boy smirked "Your coming out with us tonight" Naruto tilted his head and squinted "Huh" Kiba jumped up and start to animate his words "Me, you, and a few other guys are going out tonight to Club Gir and getting wasted before you guys start your training and I can't wait some really fine girls are bound to be there" he finished with a large grin Naruto nodded "Alright what time we meeting up I was going shopping today for some clothes so I'll pick out some nice club worthy clothes" Kiba smiled "We're meeting up at eight at the academy before heading over" Naruto nodded "See you later then" Kiba threw his fist up and Naruto returned it before the Canine duo took off

Naruto sighed and shut his door before putting on the clothes from yesterday except the coat he made a hand sign and a puff of smoke envelopes him he stood there looking exactly the same except his wings were gone "Thank god for Henge no jutsu" (Transformation jutsu) Naruto locked up and walked down the street people nodded to him in a friendly matter not really paying any attention to him he walked into a ninja ware store and after an hour came out with a couple bags and a large grin "I got out a lot cheaper then normal" he said as he walked into a civilian store the young girl behind the counter greeted him without looking up and Naruto browsed before finding the perfect outfit for the club he walked up to the counter "Will this be all" she asked looking up before her jaw dropped a nod was all she got as she rang him up he nearly had a heart attack at the price but he handed over the money she stopped him and gave him a folded piece of paper "Were having a sale today sir half price and this is my adress come see me some time" he nodded and gave the new amount and walked out the young girl watching his every move with lust he quickly disappeared around a corner and she squealed

Naruto opened his door and walked in taking in his failing living conditions as he released his Henge and hung his new outfits up and packed up all the equipment he bought he proceeded to tie an old bandanna around his head to hold his hair back and grabbed a lot of cleanser and start to scrub his apartment down making sure not to miss a spot

Hours later he looked at the clock 7:30 shined out he looked over his apartment and smiled it was spotless, clean, and finally organized I mean he could see his carpet for once he smiled before he proceeded to get dressed while reapplying his Henge and slowly walked to the academy smiling as he stared toward the setting sun he arrived minutes before eight and sat on the old swing slowly swinging as he started humming before he stopped himself and just listened to the world the soft breeze and soft chirps soothing him before a sound of feet came to him he stood and watched as Shikamaru and Choji walked up Shikamaru dressed in some black slacks, casual shoes and a nice loose shirt hair still pulled up bored expression on his face while Choji was dressed the same except his shirt had a few buttons at the top that were undone and a old chain with his family's crest visible Naruto walked over and Choji whistled "Damn Naruto that must have cost a fortune" Naruto shook his head "Naw the girl gave it to me at half price for some reason" Naruto stood in some black shoes with a pair of black silk pants and matching button up shirt that was open showing a black wife beater his hair was pulled back into a pony tail that hung off his left shoulder the two boys snickered at Naruto's clueless expression "So the dobe knows how to dress" Naruto turned and saw Sasuke standing a few feet away dressed in black slacks and an open white shirt "Man I feel underdressed" Kiba yelled as he jumped off a building into the clearing the young man stood in a regular pair of pants and T-shirt hair pulled back into a small pony tail "Naruto's the best dressed tonight and the girl gave it to him at half price" Choji said as Naruto piped up "I still don't know why she gave me her address though" the other guys laughed at him while they made their way to the club

They walked in at a quarter to nine the first thing to hit their ears was someone singing a song horribly Kiba grabbed his ears "God these traditional songs suck" the others nodded before finding a booth near the stage "Prime spot to find all the girls" everyone ignored him as Shino and Lee walked up "We are here I don't believe we are late" Shino stated the others nodded "Yosh I have forsaken my teacher and dressed in something less youthful for tonight" said boy was in a loose karate uniform Kiba sighed "It's an improvement I guess" the two other boys sat down with their friends as the waitress came up she was a young girl in her early twenties "What can I get you boys" she asked "Sake and lots of it" Kiba yelled "A soda for me ma'am I am forbidden to drink" Lee quickly said she nodded before responding "Seeing as this is a ninja only club may I please see you Hitai-ate"(Headband) they all nodded and pulled out their Hitai-ate except Naruto "I left mine at home I didn't know I needed it" she frowned 'too bad he's pretty hot' "Then I can't let you stay sir I'm sorry" Naruto nodded "If you don't mind can I speak with your manager please" she frowned but obliged "Right away sir" she walked away "Troublesome well hopefully we can convince him" Naruto smiled "I don't think that'll be a problem" the others looked at him confused

"Well well it looks like you boys can clean up well it seems" a voice said at that the boys looked up and were dazed their female teammates stood there in dazzling kimonos and make up enhancing their developing bodies and their natural beauty "Wow" Kiba was the only one able to speak as his eyes stared at Hinata who stood near the back blushing madly at Naruto's outfit "It seems we aren't the only ones" Sasuke said as he looked over the girls Naruto smiled "Well take a seat we gotta party tonight and I for one ain't stopping till tomorrow" the girls nodded before taking a seat "Naruto" said boy smiled "Yes Tenten" she fidgeted under his gaze "Where are your wings" she asked staring at her lap he smiled "Henged to not cause a commotion" everyone except team Gai stared "Wow Naruto knows big words" Naruto developed a tick "OF COURSE I AIN"T AN IDIOT" he yelled "Really dobe I believe the academy said different" Naruto growled before pouting before he could respond a man walked up and bowed "Hello my name is Dib Sohma owner of Club Gir how may I help you" before anyone could answer Naruto spoke up "Old man Why's your head so big" his friends gasped as the mans head shot up and stared at the blond "Come here boy" Naruto got up and smiled before the man pulled him into a headlock and started to rub his head giving him a noggie "Runt" he screamed "When did you get so big" he asked as he released him Naruto smiled "Well I started eating my veggies and" he motioned to himself while the old man laughed

Sakura came out of shock first "Naruto you know this gentleman" Naruto scoffed "Gentleman my ass this perv was the first victim to my Oiroke no Jutsu"(Sexy jutsu) said man had the decency to blush "The runt actually came up with the idea for this club" everyone looked up in disbelief until he continued the story "I used to come into Ichiraku's everyday at lunch complaining about my job until Naruto suggested I started my own business if only to get me to shut up" Naruto grinned sheepishly "I told him if he could come up with a business I'd start it no problem so he said it was a deal and ran off about a week later he comes running back in and tells me a ninja's only club I asked why and he showed me where ninja usually hung out which were dumps and I did it" Naruto smiled "Two weeks later I started the academy I was seven then" Dib nodded and sighed "I didn't get to see Runt here for a while till he started coming in with his sensei I believe his name was Iruka" Naruto nodded "So do I get to stay and drink or should I run home and get my Hitai-ate" the man looked shocked "Never Runt your always welcome here and your moneys no good either whatever you order is free" everyone cheered except Naruto "On what condition Dib" said man had the decency to looked ashamed "Sing like the old days before you promised Teuchi you wouldn't" Naruto scowled "Hell no I am not getting banded from my ramen" Dib smiled "You wouldn't I promise if you did I would clear it up" Naruto sighed "Fine one song" Dib scowled "Six" Naruto glared "Two" a scoff "Five" a seconds pause "Three no more then that" a huff "Four and I give you the waitress Sango's phone number but I chose the songs and your table drinks for free" Naruto rolled his eyes "Fine" the guy jumped and dragged Naruto off while his friends went slack jawed "Naruto sings I so don't wanna hear traditional songs from him" Kiba whined as he set his head down "Look on the bright side Kiba free drinks all night" Ino said smiling which soon spread across the table

Backstage

"Why do I let you talk me into this Dib last time I was banned for a week because of the lyrics" Dib nodded "I know" he still smiled as he looked over his friend "Which songs" Naruto asked impatiently "The first one you wrote and the last you pick the other two but I wanna hear the last one last okay" the blond narrowed his eyes "You know what the last song will do" a nod and perverted smile was his answer "Sometimes I hate you" Dib laughed "No you don't now lets set up you need anyone or anything" Naruto shook his head and smiled "I got it covered"

A few minutes after Naruto left

"Anko why did you drag us here tonight" the snake mistress smiled "To Drink duh" Hana sighed as well as the rest of the group which consisted of Kakashi, Iruka, Kurenai, and Asuma they made there way through the crowed towards the front "Hey it seems our genin had the same idea" Asuma said as he moved toward them the rest following behind him "Asuma-sensei what are you doing here" Shikamaru asked surprised causing the others to turn and see the group of jonin behind him "We came to drink Gaki" Anko said leaning over Hana who was glaring at her brother "Weren't you suppose to help mom tonight with the dogs" the boy chuckled uncomfortably "I got out of it mom said it was okay" she nodded still keeping an eye on him "Where's Naruto Sakura" Kakashi asked as he pulled up some more chairs for everyone to sit down while Iruka looking around "That's the weirdest thing Kakashi-sensei apparently Naruto was the reason that the club got built and is friends with the owner who said our table got free drinks tonight but only if Naruto sang like he use to" Kakashi's eye widened "Dib got Naruto to sing again" he turned toward Anko "I thank you for dragging me hear if Naruto's gonna sing tonight" now that got everyone's attention "How do you know Naruto's singing sensei" he smiled "Naruto use to hang around Hokage-sama's office when he was younger and sing all day for the Hokage I was probably the only one who never kicked him out when I reported in so I've heard him before" there was a perverted giggle "I hope he sings the song he made before he stopped" everyone stared as a voice broke the silence "He is it's the last one Kakashi-kun" said man turned around and hugged the man "Thank you" he said as he lifted his headband to forever remember the moment Dib walked back on stage

The other side of the room

"Why are we here Temari" Kankuro asked looking around at all the girls walking about "To gather information everyone knows a drunk ninja talks more" there was a small silence before an even tone broke it "She is right now shut up and listen" Garra spoke staring at the stage something was unsettling his mother again before the lights faded and the stage was illuminated

Dib walked on stage and pushed the machine off stage and picked up the microphone "Tonight ladies and gentlemen is a very special night I talked an old friend of mine into performing some of his original songs at age seven he gave me the idea for this club so give a round of applause for one man that will always be welcome here Naruto Uzamaki" several heads whipped around while a light applause rang said boy walked on stage and took the mic "Now I haven't sang or played since I was seven so I'm a little rusty" he made a cross shape and called "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" (Shadow clone jutsu) ten clones poofed into existence all but two immediately transforming into various instruments and two into a stool while the last stood in the back one clone picked up a base the other sat down at the drums and the real Naruto sat down with the mic on a stand and start to strum and hum before he spoke up again

"This song is called Why don't you and I" (Don't own sung by Nickleback and Santana)

A slow guitar solo introduced the song

**Since the moment I spotted you**

**Like walking around with little wings on my shoes**

**My stomach's filled with the butterflies...and it's alright**

**Bouncing round from cloud to cloud**

**I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down**

**If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied**

**Everytime I try to talk to you**

**I get tongue-tied**

**Seems like everything I say to you**

**Comes out wrong and never comes out right**

**So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world and be together forever**

**Heads we will and tails we'll try again**

**So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven**

**Cause without you they're never going to let me in**

As another solo came everyone stared in awe the music causing many to tap their feet and some picking up their jaws at hearing their friend Kakashi giggled as Sasuke activated his Sharingan

**When's this ever going to break?**

**I think I've handled more than any man can take**

**I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around**

**And it's alright**

**Bouncing round from cloud to cloud**

**I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down**

**If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied**

**Everytime I try to talk to you**

**I get tongue-tied**

**Seems like everything I say to you**

**Comes out wrong and never comes out right**

**So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world and be together forever**

**Heads we will and tails we'll try again**

**So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven**

**Cause without you they're never going to let me in**

**And slowly I begin to realize this is never going to end**

**Right about the same you walk by**

**And I say 'Oh here we go again'**

Naruto kicked the stool back and stood playing a longer rift causing everyone to watch as sweat dripped off his face and a look of peace stood out as his fingers danced across the strings many amazed at the fact he called this rusty

**Everytime I try to talk to you**

**I get tongue-tied**

**Seems like everything I say to you**

**Comes out wrong and never comes out right**

**So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world and be together forever**

**Heads we will and tails we'll try again**

**So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven**

**Cause without you they're never going to let me in**

The song started to slow down and fade

**So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world and be together forever**

**Heads we will and tails we'll try again**

**So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven**

**Cause without you they're never going to let me in**

Shouting and applause meet his ears when he stopped as it calmed down he spoke "That song used to be about a girl I liked because she talked to me once when I was homeless eating out of the garbage but as years went by she turned abusive to me" Sakura flinched at that while nearly all the genin and some jonin stared at her "The next song I made for the hokage after he found out I had been living on the street for a year sleeping in a garbage can it was made because I tried to close the book that we all share and whenever I felt down he sang this to me It's called Never to late"(Three days grace owns) the music was definitely different then earlier softer music it was somber and angsty

**This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late**

The entire room felt a deep sadness that permeated there soul and the next set of lyrics nearly caused them to weep

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

Everyone's mind started to realize Naruto's life was not the sunny happy place they all thought it was or how he expressed it

**  
No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late**

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

Naruto fought back tears as his childhood flew through his mind weakening his resolve

**  
The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again  
**

Tears streamed down his face as the pain of the past showed on his face slowly showing more then he allowed

**  
This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong**

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

The music suddenly stopped and Naruto stayed standing in front of the mic "This next song I wrote during the academy but don't let Iruka-sensei find out this is what I did when I zoned out I think it describes me" he said looking up with a smile directed to where his friends were the lights stopping him from seeing Iruka glaring at him "This one's called Before I Forget" (Slipknot owns) unlike the rest this one was hard as the rifts immediately flew from the guitar and bass

**Go!** He screamed as he brought the mic close and stared out keeping a still slightly screaming voice

**Stapled shut, inside and outside would and I'm**

**Sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home**

**Claustrophobic, closing in and I'm**

**Catastrophic, not again**

**I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline**

**I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene**

**Catch me up on all your sordid little insurrections,**

**I've got no time to lose, and I'm just caught up in all the cattle**

He stopped yelling and spoke while closing his eyes and rocking

**Fray the strings**

**Throw the sheathes**

**Hold your breath**

**And listen!**

He Yelled the next verses while punctuating the beginning of each sentence with a hard stomp

**I am a world before I am a man**

**I was a creature before I could stand**

**I will remember before I forget**

**BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

**I am a world before I am a man**

**I was a creature before I could stand**

**I will remember before I forget**

**BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

The guitarist blazed threw notes before Naruto started again

**I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and **

**I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt**

**Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions**

**I've got no right to way, I'm just caught up all the battles**

He once again spoke softly in order to walk to the edge of the stage and lean down to a few women in front

**Locked in clutch**

**Pushed in place**

**Hold your breath**

**And listen!**

He yelled as he stood back up again stomping as he walked the stage

**I am a world before I am a man**

**I was a creature before I could stand**

**I will remember before I forget**

**BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

**I am a world before I am a man**

**I was a creature before I could stand**

**I will remember before I forget**

**BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

The music softened and Naruto spoke softly after a slight solo by the guitar

**My end**

**It justifies my means**

**All I ever do is delay**

**My every attempt to evade**

**The end of the road is my end**

**It justifies my means**

**All I ever do is delay**

**My every attempt to evade**

**THE END OF THE ROAD!**

He yelled at the end before he started madly jumping landing with a thud as each new sentence began

**I am a world before I am a man**

**I was a creature before I could stand**

**I will remember before I forget**

**BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

**I am a world before I am a man**

**I was a creature before I could stand**

**I will remember before I forget**

**BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

**I am a world before I am a man**

**I was a creature before I could stand**

**I will remember before I forget**

**BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**

A rift raged threw before he screamed and held the last word

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, OH!**

The music stopped and Naruto brushed his hair back before smiling a cocky smile one his friends had never seen "This last song is my favorite it was the last song I sang before I promised I wouldn't sing again the song is I Wanna Tear You Apart (Owned by the band She Wants Revenge)but if I'm gonna sing this song then I need the right look" he threw his hands into the ram seal and yelled Henge his look was what stopped every girls mind he was wearing tight black jeans that hugged and clung to him a shirt that was two sizes to small every muscle on him looking as if they would break the shirt it had a skull crying tears of blood his hair covered only the left half of his face with black tips the mic was now small and attached to his shirt the chair released its Henge then called out Oiroke no Jutsu"(Sexy jutsu) Naruka stood there in black jeans a black shirt that was chopped in half coming to the swell of her breasts her hairs tips black and pulled into a long ponytail held together with a skull clip both were barefoot as a new melody started a haunting tone that held a seductive edge Naruka danced around Naruto while slowly rubbing his chest and back as she danced around as the music played until Naruto spoke in a haunting tone

**Got a big plan, his mindset maybe its right**

**At the right place and right time, maybe tonight**

**In a whisper or handshake sending a sign**

**Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait nevermind**

**Late night, in passing, mentioned it flip **

**to her best friend, it's no thing, maybe it slipped**

**but the slip turns to terror and the crush to like**

**when she walked in he froze up, leaves it to fright**

**Its cute in a way, till you cannot speak**

**And you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak**

**An escape is just a nod and a casual wave**

**Obsessed about it, heavy for the next two days**

**It's only just a crush, it'll go away**

**It's just like all the others it'll go away**

**Or maybe this is danger and he just don't know**

**You pray it all away but it continues to grow**

Naruto grabbed Naruka and started to follow every curve of her body with his hands looking towards his table with his one visible eye before he pushed her away and started chasing Naruka in a game of cat and mouse as he sang not once taking his eyes off her until he caught her and pulled her closer

**I want to hold you close**

**Skin pressed against me tight**

**Lie still, and close your eyes girl**

**So lovely, it feels so right**

**I want to hold you close**

**Soft breath, beating heart**

**As I whisper in your ear**

**I want to fucking tear you apart**

The sexual dance between the two on stage causing all the people in the club to stare not daring to take their eyes off it as the two thoroughly felt the other up

**Then he walked up and told her, thinking maybe it'd passed**

**And they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance**

**Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there**

**Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare**

**They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do**

**Cause theres always repercussions when you're dating in school**

**But their lips met, and reservations started to pass**

**Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last**

**Either way he wanted her and this was bad**

**He wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy**

**Now a little crush turned into a like**

**And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her**

Naruto grabbed her hair causing her to moan loudly as his tongue traced up her neck before he continued

**I want to hold you close**

**Skin pressed against me tight**

**Lie still, and close your eyes girl**

**So lovely, it feels so right**

**I want to hold you close**

**Soft breath, beating heart**

**As I whisper in your ear**

**I want to fucking tear you apart**

The two moved around each other locked in a lust that the audience shared the two not being more then inches away from each other as the haunting melody continued their foreheads touched

**I want to hold you close**

**Skin pressed against me tight**

**Lie still, and close your eyes girl**

**So lovely, it feels so right**

**I want to hold you close**

**Soft breath, beating heart**

**As I whisper in your ear**

**I want to fucking tear you apart**

**I want to hold you close**

**Skin pressed against me tight**

**Lie still, and close your eyes girl**

**So lovely, it feels so right**

He pushed her away and turned to the audience

**I want to hold you close**

**Soft breath, beating heart**

**As I whisper in your ear**

**I want to fucking tear you apart**

Before the last line the music stopped as he spoke it, he released his wings and flipped his hair back a black skull and crossbones tattooed across his face eyes glowing red from tapping into Kyuubi chakra, ice cold breath from his mouth from Haku was added, and a strong blood lust and lust broke the room for a second causing all the clones burst into smoke it was deathly quite before a scream came and the entire club was applauding and yelling encore

"Sorry folks I only promised four songs" Naruto walked back stage and Dib hugged him before looking him dead in the eye "Thank you but you realize now everyone's going to wanna hear you again" Naruto laughed as Dib escorted him back to his table everyone still in awe as Naruto sat back down "So you made those while in class interesting Naruto" Iruka stood tapping his foot as Naruto finally saw him and the others and threw his head down "Crap" everyone laughed at him meanwhile Anko slithered up behind him leaning over him and lifted his chin before she ran her tongue up his neck "Do you wanna tear me apart bat boy" Everyone went wide eyed at the display in front of them before Naruto shook his head and jumped over the table "Waah your the crazy lady that cut me in the exams" he released his Henge and wrapped his wings around himself into a cocoon that fell to the floor Anko brought a kunai and tried to pry his wings open as she brought the kunai to his wing hard it completely broke up to the handle everyone stared before she lightly rubbed his wings "There soft as silk but harder then steel" Hana, Tenten, and Sakura came and stated to rub them before a purring sound could be heard from inside the cocoon hearts appeared in all the girls eyes as they squealed, leaving enough time to Kawarimi no Jutsu (Substitution Technique) with Iruka and scream "ByeDibhadagreattimeseeyouaroundbyeeveryone" Before he shot out of the club and into the air towards his apartment four screams followed him outside but were lost to his ears as he flew higher and higher the four looked to the sky trying to find a winged shadow unfortunately for them they found none as he just seemed to disappear

Naruto sat wings spread out behind him on the Yondaime's head and spoke "Why do things have to be so weird first you seal the Kyuubi into me, then two friends die, I get a sword, attacked by a sannin, I get wings, my two friends are reborn in my head, Zabuza had me do that weird thing to Tenten, and I don't know what to do anymore if only I could figure this stuff out" he slowly lifted off his head and headed home a few minutes later he floated on to his balcony before opening the door and laying in bed a smile appeared on his face 'Tomorrow I'll just practice flying"

Zabuza slowly searched Naruto's mind after watching Naruto's performance because Haku disappeared hours ago he wondered corridor after corridor until he saw a door slightly ajar to his left as he opened it he saw Naruto if he had to guess he was around five getting beaten, stabbed, burned with cigarettes, and the sounds of bones being broken filled the air with his scream Haku laid in the center of the room crying and whispering "So horrible…Naruto…why…stop…fight back" Zabuza picked Haku up and brought her back to their room as she cried he asked "Why were you in their what was it" she continued to cry before two words broke Zabuza's concentration "His Memories"

* * *

Arighty then filler slightly to intro Hana and cause i like those songs i finished this chapter a month ago but i lazy so i don't know when next chapter will even be started oh look out for one of the three new ones i'll relese soon hopefully Ones a puppeteer story, one Naruto dies at the begining, and the last is a bleach crossover like never before can you guess which is which lol until next time this is Hentai Kitsune and i got a little vixen to take care of yay Sex bye


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone I am back after my last post I sort of had a small psychotic break I went to a lovely institution, my ex left me, I lost my apartment, and now that I am "sane" I am living with my parents and working making sandwiches hurray. On another note I need a BETA I was reading some of my work and my grammar is horrible =) so please some one with at least two good stories and some free time send me a private message and I'll check you out if I like it I'll send you my old stuff, repost it after you sent it back, and then send you the three new chapters I'm working on **_

_**Now for status of the next chapter**_

_**Changing Fate is 50% done **_

_**Chapter Wings of his Heart is 10% done **_

_**His Right Hand is 25% done **_

_**So as soon as I get a BETA and as soon as I buckle down on writing it shall be done O I'm also in a band now so one day y'all might be seeing me on TV ha ha ha I'll be the idiot with nine fox tails on stage Ja Ne**_


End file.
